The Daughter's Diary
by Chalant Lover
Summary: Dick and Zatanna's love for each other have always been breathtaking and their only daughter has added more miracles than ever before. Their hearts shattered when they found out that their own darling daughter was ripped apart from them. Is she kidnapped? Is she alive? Where is she? A struggle of two parents will embark on finding their daughter that they once lost./ Chalant
1. Chapter 1: A Spry In The Night

**This story is much more different than my other stories because the Grayson daughter is called Mary Ella and not Maria. This story is not related to my other stories in anyways and I hope you enjoy this new fanfic that I've always wanted to show all the readers. :)**

_**Italics in a story means flashback.**_

**Disclaimer: Nope! I don't own Young Justice!**

* * *

**The Daughter's Diary**

_**Chapter 1: A Spry In The Night**_

It was a warm night outside. The owls were nestling themselves in one of the tree branches, while the streets were lonesome. The alleyways would always have danger in the corners as the moon shines above them.

Most parents would've let their kids go to sleep already, but a certain family had to celebrate their little girl's 4th birthday. In the Grayson family, birthdays don't end until midnight. Their only daughter is always mounded with a plethora of gifts and sweet candies that would make any kid jealous.

Dick and Zatanna were sitting in bed with their little girl. The blue eyed ebony haired girl was smiling ear to ear, "Look at my new pajamas!"

Both of them were laughing because Mary Ella still has her cute little voice that she's always been blessed with. Zatanna gave her the last gift, "Here you go sweetie, it's the last one. Later on, you have to go to bed."

Mary E. hugged her last gift and then used her puppy dog eyes on her parents, "Awe come on mommy. Pwease, just a few more minutes?"

The cute 4 year old was a big a daddy's girl, so it was easy for him to go along with her. Soon, he was doing the puppy dog eyes on his wife, too. Zatanna sometimes feels like she's in a trap when her family does this to her because this isn't actually the first time they've puppy dogged their way into getting what they want. Although, it's very sufficient, "Okay, fine."

Mary Ella cheered, "Yes!" She hugged her mom, "Thanks mommy!"

Zatanna hugged her back while she kisses her daughter's forehead, "No problem, Mar."

Dick chuckled, "Well what about daddy? Do I get a bear hug too?"

She's already giggling as she goes to him and hugs him really tight. Which's a really happy feeling a father gets every time. He always, and will always, love them.

"Okay, now rip your gift open, Mary Ell."

Her smile was really big. Her nails were already tearing up the gift wrapper. She already knew that the gift was from her parents because they would always give their gift for last. The best gifts are always known as the last ones.

She's finally done unwrapping it. She skims her hands through the leather cover as the baby blue color of the book catches her attention. Dick's growing a smile, "Me and mommy saw what you wrote in school last week. It was a question about what would you do when you grow up question."

Mary Ella nodded. Zatanna continued, "And you said that you wanted to be a writer, right?"

Her smile is really big, "Yeah! But I also want to be a hero, too."

Dick's already kissing his daughter's head, "And I promise that you'll make a _great _hero, but we also got you this diary to maybe start out writing small. Maybe someday, you'll also make an astrous writer."

She's hugging her new diary close to her chest, "Thank you; thank you; thank you!"

The little ball of energetic was jumping up and down her bed. Zatanna's already tickling her down before she breaks her new bed (that she also got for her birthday).

The Grayson parents heard the ringing of their doorbell. Dick went to open the door, "Hey Mrs. Sally," Dick checks his watch, "I guess you're on time, again."

The blond babysitter chuckles, "Sorry, I'll try to give you enough time with your daughter next time."

Mr. Grayson gave her a smile, "Thank you. Come on in."

Mary Ella was drinking the last sip of her hot cocoa with lots of marshmallows floating on the hot liquid. Her big smile appeared when her lips parted with the rim of the cup. Dick was leaning on the door while he looks back to his family. _This _is something he will never (ever) regret.

Zatanna's phone buzzed which actually meant that they were needed somewhere else. Well, her and her husband. Dick knew the cue too, "Mar-Mar, Mrs. Sally's here."

She gives the middle aged woman a smile and a wave as the babysitter enters the room to give Mary Ella a hug. Both the Grayson parents gave their daughter a good night kiss as they parted away from her.

...

Glass flew from the side of the building. Some pieces of the debris were scattered all around. A piece of the sharp glass slitted Zatanna's left cheek. She didn't notice it until small drops of blood came from her flawless skin. _That_ wasn't what she was worried about.

The couple heard more screaming through the ignited building. Bombers were collapsing every neighborhood apartment building they could detect. The mastermind behind this was still unknown, but they were mostly occupied by the fact that the city was going down in ruins.

Nightwing called the watch tower for back up because he knows that this was league material. Even the teamwork of a bird and a magician is too much to handle for this heavy duty.

They tried the best they could to save as much people out of the buildings. Ash covered them from head to toe. Zatanna used a spell to breathe normally through the burning buildings, although Nightwing used one of his gadgets.

The magician was incharge for getting most of the kids while Nightwing was in charge getting the older adults. Zatanna tried her best to extinguish the fire with her magical powers, but the flames were too much for her powers to handle.

An old woman was screaming right at Nightwing's ears, "My husband! He's still out there! He can barely walk!," her breathing got harder, "He's still in the building! Please help him!"

A little 4 year old boy came by his grandma's side, "Grandpa! Where's Grandpa?!"

The old woman hugged her grandson as she weeps at his shoulder. Dick knew what it meant to lose someone very dear in his heart, and he wouldn't want it happening to anyone else anymore. The hero quickly ran back to the building. Zatanna glanced from the side of her slashed cheek and saw her husband running back to the collapsable building. She started to feel distraught.

The Justice League finally came to the scene. Zatanna tried to explain as much as she can to them, while Dick was still finding the old ill grandfather. Everyone else in the league spreaded out to either get the civilians to safety, stop the fires, or stop the bombers.

Nightwing coughed through the smokes. He acted too fast and forgot to bring his gadget that lets him breath perfectly fine through the infested smoke. The truth is, he doesn't even know where to look. Being impulsive isn't normally him, but seeing the young 4 year old worrying about his family made him think about his daughter.

He tried to get through the rubbish while he covers his mouth with his hand. He hears something creaking through the walls and he just knows that the building is falling apart. He tried to move faster as he entered a room. He looked closely at a flipped over bed and saw a wrinkled old man's hand under it. He quickly went to his side as he pulled the bed off the ill man. Nightwing quickly checked his pulse. It was dainty, but he was fading fast.

The old man had a tear on his eyes. His fatigued lips were hard to move, but his last breaths were memorable, "Pl-please tell them I love them."

Dick wouldn't take any chances, "No, you're going to see your family. Alive."

His eyes were still filled with tears, "N-no," he squeezed Nightwing's hand one last time as he closed his eyes, "please."

...

Zatanna was getting worried because minutes have passed and Dick still hasn't come out of the building. Half of the rickety building had already fallen off. Finally, the top part got demolished into little tiny pieces. She clenched her fist tighter. If she did them even harder, her nails would've clawed right through her palm.

A faint figure appeared walking towards the paramedics. It looked like a man holding a bony old man in his arms. Zatanna gasped. She went straight to Nightwing. Dick already put him in a gurney as he looked back to the sad grandma and grandson. He looks straight into their eyes, "His last words were to tell you that he loves you. All of you."

The old lady kept muttering that he's not really dead, and that he has to still be alive. The little boy cried while he looks at his beloved grandfather being covered in white cloth.

Nightwing was more terrified because he hated this part of the job. The feeling of not saving an innocent man and breaking hearts to their loved ones are always the worst. He knows because he's been through it all.

Zatanna came by his side and squeezed his right hand. From the looks of the poor little family, it didn't end well to them. Paramedics came by the aching family's side to calm them down as Zatanna hauls his husband to the side.

They looked through each other's faces and both of them recognize a new scar in their memories.

...

A masked criminal tied the back of her small little arms and legs while duct tape covered her mouth. Mary Ella wiggles her legs in a brisk motion. She tries to scream her lungs out, but it was to no avail.

The miscreant guy had already knocked out the babysitter. They exited the door with ease. Tears were filling the 4 year old's eyes. Everything was just going too fast. The image and sound that she last heard was her home made wind chime that she gave for her parent's anniversary. It had a purple bird on it while a blue flower was set under the bird. The wind chimes bellowed in her ear as the masked person pushed her into the back of the car.

_It's Dick and Zatanna's 5th anniversary. They mostly celebrate it with their families because family's always been important to them. Everyone else was either happy or clapping._

_It was Mary Ella's time to give her gift. She's been hinting on her gift for a long time now. She didn't want to hint too much because her dad is a detective.  
She's a ninja, so she knows how to be a sneaky little troll. It just really runs in the family, or it's genetics._

_She's smiling when she's running to her mom with a little long gift box already decorated. Zatanna entangles her arms around her daughter. Dick is finally at his family's side after talking to Wally._

_He's smiling down at his little girl's gift because it was actually the first gift that Mary E. made them, so it was really prized to him. She finally gives the present to them when her mom unclasp her arms around her._

_Both of the happy parents open the gift at the same time. The little 3 year old girl was waiting for their reaction. Both of them smiled really big, as Dick held out the little wind chime. Its color features actually represent them a lot, but it was kind of different how the flower on the bottom is blue and the bird on the top was purple instead of it the other way around._

_Their daughter knew what they were thinking, "The bird is purple because it's mommy's favorite color and he can't live without her. And the flower is blue because of the Nightwing symbol and daddy can't live without mommy."_

_Zatanna's heart was filled with complete affection; she hugged her darling daughter securely, ''I love you so much."_

_Dick pressed a kiss on Mary Ella's cheek and then Zatanna's forehead. He looked over at Damian because he knew that he had helped her make the gift because a 3 year old little girl couldn't have just done this all by herself. He gave a smile at the Robin and then mouthed, "Thanks."_

_Damian gave him a half smile. The evening was very enjoyable, but the little gift that their only daughter gave them was the most memorable. Not just for them, but also to everyone else._

_When they got home, they placed the wind chime on their front porch. And it's always been there ever since._

...

Dick and Zatanna already got out of their uniforms. It's been a tiring night and they were mostly expecting to sleep with long dreams, but it became a longer night for them.

They finally arrived at their home, but they quickly went into action when they saw their front gate wide open and their front door jolted open. Their feet crunched through the dead leaves as they ran towards their house. The couple's hearts were racing as fast as their legs.

They both went through the broken white front door and immediately saw their nanny on the floor. Dick went to check her pulse. He felt her pulse, luckily. Zatanna already ran to check on Mary Ella, but she couldn't find her anywhere, "Dick! She's gone!"

* * *

***I hope you've enjoyed this chapter one! My chapters will be (or might be) this long since the storyline will possibly be long, but I hope you will like it :) **

***I have an ask place, just go to my profile and you'll find the link to where you can ask me anything you want. It's for those anons that might not understand some of what's going on in the story, but if you have an FF account you can ask me, too :) (the story will make more sense in the end)**

**Review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Ever Before

**I'm trying to update maybe once a week with this story, but I'm trying. I hope you won't hate me with this chapter, because proofreading this twice made me hate myself twice. Don't worry, no one dies in this story/chapter. Anyways, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Never have I ever owned Young Justice! Good day to you sir! XD**

* * *

**The Daughter's Diary**

_**Chapter 2: Ever Before**_

Zatanna was still freaking out. Nightwing wanted to comfort her, but he let Artemis, M'gann, and Raquel do it. He was too busy trying to find his daughter with the rest of the batfamily.

Batman's monotonous voice started to talk, "Someone must've used those fire bombings as a distraction to get Mary Ella." He narrows his eyes again, "This person has to be a master mind to get through the hard security installed inside and out of the house."

Damian pounded his fist, "Master mind or not I'm still going to kill the ones that took away Mary E."

Nightwing scrumbles his hair more as he tries to look and see if he can spot anything unusual in his video cameras before it blurs up into nothingness. So far, he sees no clues or hints to anything.

They went through hours of insomnia to find their little girl, but even a family of a great detective couldn't find a single trace about her. The footprints and handprints weren't seen in any of the surface areas that they assume would be touched upon.

Dick and Zatanna were back in their house, because everyone else had to either go to their civilian life or help their city. Tear stains were visible on Zatanna's cheeks while bags were surrounding Dick's eyes. He moves slowly towards her as he tries to touch her jowl. He moves slowly from her cheeks to her shoulders and finally to her hips. He hugs her tighter than ever before.

If this moment isn't the darkest as it can be, then what is?

...

_**4 Years Later**_

Richard Grayson walks through the streets of Gotham. He's looking down at his touch screen phone while he imbibes on his cappuccino. Lots of people noticed him and said some of their "hello" or "hi." He greeted them back, as usual. He notices another old man greeting him, but he got a little distracted, until he turned around and waved back.

The ebony haired guy looked back at his direction, but he soon bumped into someone unexpected. The torrid cappuccino spills all over her blouse as blue eyes met one another. He soon puts his phone back in his pocket, "Zatanna."

She looks down to her gray shirt and tries her best to wipe off some of the foam, "Uh yeah."

He looks down to her shirt, "Oh, sorry about that."

"No, it's-"

"I didn't see-"

"I know and it's no harm done, rea-"

"I can make it up to you."

She's already taking a few glances while she's still drying her shirt at least a little bit, "You don't have to."

"No, it's okay. There's a store right there. I think it's one of your favorites?"

"Uh yeah, I think."

He awkwardly touches her back and walk next to her. Zatanna picks out a good shirt for her, which was easy because this was her favorite store in Gotham and she pretty much looks good in anything she wears at all.

She acknowledges him in the counter, "You know, I can just pay it myself."

"Yeah, but I at least owe you a shirt."

She didn't say anything else after that. She's already wearing the shirt, so they just scanned the tag, paid for it, and left the store with the tag off already. She looks back at Dick and sees that his appearance actually hasn't changed that much, "Well, since you owed me a shirt. I think it's just fair that I owe you coffee."

He smiles back at her, "I'd like that."

They walk across the street to an awesome coffee place that had just opened up. The former Robin coaxed the magician into getting her cup of coffee, too. They both sit down on a table with a red and white striped umbrella outside of the coffee place.

"So, uh, Zee. How've you been doing?"

She holds her cup loosely, "Well, my magic shows have been really good ever since I started touring."

"How long are you staying in Gotham this time?"

"Umm I think it might be a week or a week and half. We're all still deciding on it."

"Okay, maybe I'll see your show one day."

She smiles, "Thanks, but I warn you. There can be a lot of rabbits on stage."

He smiles back at her, "Is one of the rabbits Mr. Wabbit?"

Zatanna started to snort and then gives out a laugh, "Yeah."

He laughs along with her, while he sips some of his coffee. They started to talk about normal things and anything mirthful. Minutes turned into hours and soon the rain started pouring from above them.

Zatanna couldn't find her car through the bustling of the wet street, but Dick suggested on getting a ride from him. She instantly agreed to it, considering how wet she already is.

She's pointing the directions to her apartment, that she rented for a while. She's smiling because he's been a big gentleman lately. Dick got out of the car and held the umbrella to her and he made sure that she wouldn't get wet than she already is. Their feet squished through puddles of rain on the few stairs going up to the apartment.

They finally made it to her front door. He looked at her while she scans her bag for her keys, "Zee?"

Her face was sort of glowing through the rain, "Yes?"

"I don't know if you don't want to, but maybe you could drop by my house for a dinner? Maybe tomorrow?"

Zatanna got the lock open to the door, "Hm, I can try."

That answer puts a smile on his drenched face, "That's great."

Nowadays, their lips weren't as close as they could be, but right then and there, they were as close as ever before. They both mumbled something about saying goodbye, but the more they talked, the more their lips approached each other with ease. She puts her forehead down, but Richard touches her chin softly and brings their lips only centimeters apart. She swallows hard.

His thoughts collapsed into a million pieces. And then, she did it. She pressed her lips upon his. Just like how they use to do it. How they've always done it. They could only wish that this moment would freeze for as long as they want.

Their lips parted with hatred. They looked back at both of their crystal blue orbs and gave each other a smile, until she went back to her apartment.

...

Dick has been smiling ear to ear. He was waiting for his chicken to get ready. He made the dining room table look really good for her. He would do anything to get her back. Even though they got a bad divorce a year and a half ago because of Mary Ella, he still and always will love her.

The timer dinged and the chicken was finally done. He sets the table neatly like a fancy restaurant. He checks his watch again because she should be here soon. He works hastily while he fixes himself up in the mirror. He sits down on the chair and checks his phone.

Time passed by and she still hadn't come. He waited a little longer because he guessed that she might be late or something must have distracted her. He waits longer, hoping that she might come. Hope is all he has.

Dick leers to his side and sees the bottle of wine. He snags it into his hands and started to drink it. His mind was already blowing into a million fragments. He starts to get up from his seat while he still grips the bottle of wine in his hand.

The living room phone started beeping and lighting up. Dick gets a sip from his wine and then presses the button. He stops dead on when he heard _her _voice.

Muffled crying was heard through the voicemail, "_I-I can't do this. I-I can't do this. I'm sorry for just ditching you like that, but I r-really can't do this."_ He heard her breath heavily,_ "I just miss her so much. And-and being with you just...just made me remember. " _He went closer to the phone,_ "Just the way that we talked about Wabbit, made me remember when Mar named the animal and all the pressure finding her just..." _Crying was heard again, but much more painful than the last,_ "She...she was suppose to be ours...I-I miss her. Being with you...made me remember."_

The red light stopped and the noise made a beep. The voicemail had ended. The ebony haired man was angry. He smashed the bottle of wine to the mirror on the wall that was next to him. He looks straight at his broken reflection and saw himself as a beast.

His fist were balled up like he was ready to destroy something else, but he didn't. He did the other thing that no one ever thought he would do. Dick Grayson crumpled himself down to the floor and pushed his knees to his chest while tears went out his baby blue eyes. To him, missing a person was terrifying, but missing a family was a nightmare.

...

_**2 Years Later**_

"Again."

Sweat was beading down a ten year old girl's forehead. She raised her fingertips again, "Etativil eht kcor!"

The boulder only levitated in the air for a few seconds until the sound of the gigantic structure crashed to the metallic floor with a loud thud.

"You can rest now, Maris."

Maris was breathing really hard. She headed back to her lonely quarters. As far as she knows, she's the only one living there. Well, Maris is actually smart enough to figure out that the place she's always called "home" is also a work facility. The outside world is faint to her. Cadmus has always kept her hidden from the world and seeing who she really is. Old flashbacks would come back to her about going outside and having real fun, but it was too long ago. The little room was filled with essentials that she only needs.

For some reason there was a feeling in her gut that they were getting her ready for a certain task ahead. She's always been here ever since she was a toddler. Fading memories allure her, but they were always faint. Maybe the electric chairs she's been put on a lot might've fried her memories on purpose. Cadmus would always try to find a way to test her special abilities and then restore her health back to normal.

She sets her head on her bed. The books that she's read about were so abnormal to how she would spend her day. Her brain started to deem about her life in Cadmus. The sirens started to go crazy in the hallways. Someone's trespassing into Cadmus territory.

* * *

...**Please say you don't have torches. Well, I hope you are charmed by this hypnotic story (yeah, I've been trying to do big vocabs lately) and I hope to hear that you are linked on. Can you guess who Maris is? ;)**

**Review! **


	3. Chapter 3: It's A Match

**Yes, I'm updating this fast because I'm about to go! I hope you like this chapter! And wish me look today for graduation! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: No Young Justice owner here!**

* * *

**The Daughter's Diary**

**_Chapter 3: It's A Match_ **

Maris didn't know what to do in these situations. She quickly looked around her surroundings and saw that nothing or no one could protect her right now. Her little 10 year old legs bolted to the door. The ebony haired girl thought the door knobs would be locked, but it wasn't. She looked outside the hall way and the sirens were blazing in her small ear. The noise started to fade down as she parted her palm away slowly from her ear. She turned her feet to the right to walk to that certain direction, but a fast haze of red and yellow flashed through her. It came back as it spun around her diminutive little body.

Flash looked back at her, "What's a little girl doing in Cadmus?"

Maris stared at his green eyes, "Who're you?"

"The Flash," Wally gave her a cocky smile.

She wasn't in any bit exuberant, "Who?"

"Flash; you know, hero of Central City?"

"C-central City?"

Flash got really suspicious and narrowed his eyes at her, "Ar-are you made in Cadmus or," he caresses his chin, "or something else?"

Artemis came running fast behind while her arrow were still held out and ready to shoot, "Flash!"

Maris jumped from the disturbance, "Tcetorp em!"

Swirls of wind came out of her hands and blew Wally intensely to the wall. She runs straight back to the room and slammed the door shut. Artemis came by her husband's side, "Did a little girl just beat you?"

Wally moaned while he held his head, "I don't even know what happened."

She lets go of the speedster and slowly knocks on the door. Artemis knows that they should be in a hurry, but having a little girl in a secret laboratory is just abstruse. Her voice was soft when she communicated, "Hi, are you okay in there?"

Maris opened the door slightly, "Who're you?"

The archer smiled when she saw her, "A friend that can help you," she tried to see if she was paying attention through the little opening, "what's your name?"

The ebony haired girl opened the door wider, "Maris."

Flash was already up on his feet and stood near Artemis, "We need to go now, or Nightwing's going to get our heads."

"Well we can't just leave her here." Artemis scowled at him.

"Well," he scratched the back of his head, "I guess it would be okay."

The green heroin looked back at Maris with a smile, "Do you want to come with us? It'll be fun."

"Where are you taking me?" She scoots back a little.

Artemis leans down so they could be at eye level with each other, "Somewhere safer."

Her mind boggled. This was the only time she could be free. It meant no more testing, no more daily examinations, and no more pain from all the lies that surrounded her every single minute of the day. Maris's eyes were swelling up with tears, "Okay," she smiles, "I'll go."

She grabs her hand and Flash immediately takes both of them while he ran as fast as he could. Maris was terrified, because she didn't know what was going to happen. The little girl can only hope that she chose the right path.

...

The three of them made it to the bioship with ease. Conner was on the opening waiting for their arrival, "Who is she?"

Artemis puts her down from Wally's shoulder, "A girl that needed help."

Conner heard the footsteps of running guards advancing towards them, "We don't have anymore time! They're coming!"

Artemis sat on the controls chair. She closed the bioship opening and turned it into camouflage mode, after that they departed off. Maris stayed at the very corner of the bioship while she overlooked the scenery. She's never seen the outside city before, so this was a unique and astonishing view.

Flash came by Artemis's side, "Nightwing wants to know if you got it."

She held out the flashdrive to give to him, "I got it."

...

Maris's heartbeat went faster as she kept glancing around her surrounding. She's currently at the Watch Tower. She didn't know how big of an honor it was to actually set foot in it. The 10 year old was ordered to sit on one of the chairs while 4 of the heroes were discussing about her.

At first, she tried to listen to what they were saying since their conversation sometimes echoed, but it was too hard to decipher. She finally gave up and just tried to look around with her bare eyes.

Nightwing gave them a glare, "You weren't suppose to bring anyone else."

Wally stepped in, "The girl was confused and in Cadmus territory."

"She doesn't belong as their lab rat." Artemis added.

Conner took one look at the girl, "They're right, but we can't just bring in anyone. Even if she looked innocent."

Flash raised his eyebrow, "We let you out. You didn't seem innocent, but we let you out."

"What Conner's saying is," Nightwing inferred, "that she might be a metahuman."

Flash rubbed the back of his head, "I'm pretty sure she is."

"I remember Wally being thrown back by something she said, but I didn't know what it was." Artemis explained.

Nightwing narrowed his eyes at Maris, "I'd have to do some tests on her."

Everyone just agreed to him. Conner, Artemis, and Wally went to their questers to take a shower. While Nightwing stayed back to wait for Batman to come already.

...

Nightwing kept typing on his holo-glove computer while he kept having glances at the girl. She was completely and utterly in a deep sleep on the couch because exhaustion already depleted her body. It took a couple minutes more until Batman finally came to the watch tower.

His footsteps were silent, but stealthy. Nightwing brought up the holographic screen up to view, "Nice to see you again."

"How long has she been here without a Belle Reve collar?"

Nightwing kept typing on without taking his eyes off of it, "Since she's been here."

"Were there any signs that she is a possible metahuman, other than what happened to Flash?"

"No, by the looks of it, she's just a normal little girl."

Bruce took one look of her and softened his eyes, "I know this must be a hard time of the year, Richard. You can just go home and I'll take care of the case."

Dick went dead silent and even stopped his typing, "And do what? I don't have anything to go home to."

Batman sighed and brought up another tab from the holo computer, "You're still trying to find her?"

"I always have." He still looked up from his computer, "I'll stop when I die."

His old man instantly understands. They went back to work. It was a little bit hard trying to find out who she was, since Cadmus was always this "secretive" lab that's always abstruse. Sometimes, they don't know what happens in that place anymore. Even the flash drive that was retrieved from the mission didn't help, but that was for a different problem.

"I'll just get some blood sample for her, so I can see who she really is."

Bruce didn't mind. Nightwing got his essentials and tried to not wake her up. He gets her finger daintily and gets a sample of her blood. Her nose scrunched and then her eyes finally opened to tears swelling out. Her mouth bellowed to a cry.

Dick held her with his arms. The nightmares were itching her mind as if she was still in an unsafe territory. Her screams echoes around. Batman called for reinforcement, and that's when M'gann came in the room and helped Nightwing with the appalling situation.

Both of their strength tranquilized her back to sleep. They didn't know if the little shot triggered her nightmare to go delirious, but they were mostly scared for her well being.

Nightwing came back to Batman's side as he wiped away some part of his hair to the side. They were the only ones in the room, so he took off his mask as his bright blue eyes were visible, "Did you find who she is?"

"In a minute."

They waited for a match from her blood sample. After countless times of contemplation towards the holo computer, they finally found what they were looking for.

Dick's eyes were wide open, "It's a match."

* * *

**Cliffy again! Yes, I love cliffys to death! Well, anyways I have to go graduate now XD Wish me luck! I hope to hear what you think of this chapter :D Oh and on 5/19 I've officially been on FF for a year now! woohho!**

**Review!**


	4. Chapter 4: May My Chimes Hear Me

**Just telling you now, summer has not been good to me :/ I hope you'll enjoy this chapter because I've been working hard on it :) I also want to say thank you to the people that have read and reviewed on this story :D Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice :CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC**

* * *

**The Daughter's Diary **

_**Chapter 4: May My Chimes Hear Me**_

_Lightning went around the house. A sweet little girl woke up all pale in the face from the loud noise. Everything was dark and the only thing seen was the loneliness of the room. She tries to call out for the two people she loves, but her throat was raspy and she could barely speak, "Mommy...Daddy.."_

_There were no answers. Her little voice wanted to scream again for freedom, but her voice was getting weaker and weaker every time her dainty mouth tried to let words come out. A normal person would be scared, but she's been trained before. Sometimes secretly with her uncles. Fear is not an option. She grabbed all the muster she had and tried to walk off the bed._

_Weak kneed, her legs trembled. The ground felt like ice cold marble and gravity seemed like the highest priority in her mind. The next option she had was crawling. Only a 4 year old bat would be so determined to find every option she has without giving up. Only her._

_The little girl tries to grab the doorknob and open the door, but it's locked. Her weary hands banged on the door while tears formed in her eyes, "Help!"_

_Suddenly the doors opens upon the 4 year old's eyes, "Welcome," he smiled, "Maris."_

Her eyes blinked multiple times. The nightmares keeps coming back to her brain and she just can't help it at all. Sometimes she thinks they're unforgotten memories. While she looks around, she notices the new furniture that surrounded her. It wasn't that hard to figure out that she was in an interrogation room. Maris was laid down on a couch in front of a table with opposite chairs facing each other.

The smooth skin of the uncomfortable metallic chair was touched upon her gentle hands. Maris looks around, but no one was there. She didn't even know the conversation being said behind the cameras.

Dick Grayson looked at the young girl through the screen, "The test might be wrong."

The dark knight looks at his son, "Either the computer is wrong or you're scared."

"Scared of what?"

"Scared to find out the real truth. Scared to accept that she really isn't dead, but alive and breathing."

He clenched his knuckles, "If I didn't believe that, then I would've given up trying to find her."

They both looked at the girl, "Well, you found her."

Richard slammed his fist on the monitors, "I'm going to interrogate her."

Bruce didn't stop him or anything. This was Dick's case and his daughter. Nightwing swallowed his throat before he opened the doors to the interrogation room. Maris suddenly stood up straight. Nightwing tried his best to give her a smile to warm her down, "It's okay, it's just me."

She nodded slightly, "Where's Artemis?"

He sits on one of the chairs that was opposite to her, "She has her own family to take care of. You can sit down."

"No, I-I want to stand."

"Okay, so what' your name again?"

"Maris..."

The oldest bird raised an eyebrow, "Lastname?"

"I don't have any."

"Okay, ummm," he tried to think of another question to ask, "what do you like doing?"

"Do I have to answer these questions?"

Nightwing looks at her and he gave her a smile, but it wasn't fake at all, "It'll help you, I promise."

She nodded slowly, "I mostly train."

"Is that what Cadmus makes you do all the time?"

"Yes, but I like doing other stuff, too."

She gave him a smile as he asks, "What's that?"

"I like to write."

The vigilante slowly looked down at the table, "And what do you mostly...uhh write about?"

"Well," she plays her fingers on the table, "anything, but I kind of like writing in third person because it's sort of fun that way."

He nods as if he understands, "I can tell you're a smart girl."

"Cadmus teaches lots of subjects."

Nightwing nods again, "What other stuff has Cadmus done to you?"

She bites her lower lip, "I don't want to talk about it."

"The answers can help you."

Pain and sorrow were seen upon her blue eyes, "I don't want to talk about it."

He looks at her with a hollowed face, "I understand."

...

Nightwing brings Maris to one of the comfortable sleeping rooms. He definitely felt the tingle in his hands when he touched her. Even though his leather gloves were in between the flesh of their skins, it felt like this wasn't their first encounter before. Even she felt it. Although, other things have to be done first.

She fell instantly asleep on the bed. A tiring day deserves an abundance of precious sleep. Dick knows what he has to do. Looking at the girl who has black hair and fair skin with blue eyes that were once open reminded him of a certain magician that he fell in love with. And he still is.

He's introspecting Maris in thinking if she really is his daughter. If she really is the one that he's fed a bottle to when she was only a few months old. If she really is the little girl he gives piggy back rides every time he would come home. If she really is the same little girl that would never break her pinky promises to him. If she's Mary Ella, then he doesn't know what kind of a dad he is anymore.

Dick turned off the lights as he heard her breathing. His hand fumbled around the light switch while his eyes were still trailed upon her dainty body. He went to Batman to tell him that he had to do something first. To tell someone, more likely.

Changing into civvies really fast was a convenience in this moment. He walks to the Zeta Tube into the streets of Gotham City.

...

Zatanna's looking at her reflection through the mirror while she puts on makeup. The magician hears a knock behind her, "The door's open."

He comes inside slowly as his face became invisible in the background of Zatanna's mirror. The ebony haired woman instantly saw his handsome face and froze. When she noticed that she ceased her actions, she went back to powdering her face again.

"Hey, Zee," he leaned himself on the door, "sorry I missed your show."

She grabbed the jacket on the chair, "Don't worry, it was just the same old show."

Dick sighed as his back parted from the door, "Look, I'm here for..."

She interrupted him, "Another help for the league?"

"Well, no."

Zatanna's jacket was already on her shoulder frame while she puts her hand on her hip, "Really?"

"Yeah," then he hesitantly say, "I think I found Mary Ella."

Zatanna's body started to feel weak. Her fingers felt numb. She tried to see with her blue eyes the truth in his humanity because they both know that _she _has always been the hardest subject of all. Zatanna blinks her eyes multiple times, "You're...you're lying."

He swallowed hard from her reaction, "No..."

"Just stop!" She held her hands up.

His eyes turned red again from all the hard configurations in his mind, "I said I might..."

"Dick, just stop. We've been through this. I don't want to have my hopes up for nothing."

He sat down to a near chair and covered his face with his hand, "I'm trying really hard, Zee."

She wipes her left eye before any tears would come out, "I'm trying hard, too."

They both got dead silent until Zatanna slumped down on a chair across him, "I loose a lot of the people I love," she looks at him, "I keep trying to make myself forget, but Mary was someone I could never forget. She's part of my flesh and blood."

Richard gets up from his seat and motions towards Zatanna. He kneeled down to her and touched her hand, "I know."

Zatanna didn't say anything. He kissed her gently on the lips. Their old passion for one another was never lost. He loved it and she loved it. The feeling of complete intensity between one another was at whole. Their tongues lingered for more. Their lips came to a halt when Dick said, "Zatanna, I still love you."

She gave him a lightly smile, "I love you too."

His smile got bigger, "Does that mean you're coming with me to the watch tower?"

Dick helps her stand up. Zatanna asks, "For what?"

"To meet Ella."

Zatanna frowned instantly while her breath got heavier, "Why."

He noticed how she paused, "Don't you believe me?"

"But it's been 6 years."

"Yeah, and she _finally _came back home."

"No. No, I have to go now," Zatanna quickly moves out of the way and out of the room. Leaving Dick alone.

...

"She's still in denial."

Dick's head was down on the work table, "I know, I hate it."

Batman was still working on his duties as Bruce Wayne in the late hours, "What're you going to do with Maris?"

The acrobat rubbed his face and then jumbled his hair, "I guess...I could..."

"Take her home." The dark night finished his old proteges sentence.

He nodded slowly while he looks down at the batcave's floor, "I just might."

Damian appeared from the shadows, "Who?"

Dick gave him a little smirk, "You'll figure out soon."

"Or I could figure out now."

The first Robin shrugged, "Maybe."

Damian rolled his eyes, "Just go home Grayson."

"I am," he ruffles the youngest Robin, "night Dami."

...

Nightwing didn't show any heartbreak facial expressions while he went through the watch tower. He brought a smile on his face and went straight to his quarter. He opens the code for his door. Laying on his soft bed was the little girl. Maris was covered in blankets while she slept soundly in her cuddled formation. Once he entered, the door had shut instantly as he went by her side. He caressed her soft hair as a smile was widely open from cheek to cheek.

Although, Maris woke up from a fright and sat up instantly, "Where am I?!"

"Somewhere safe."

She looked around, "Here?"

He could tell how confusing that would be. All his gadgets where just fumbled around on the top shelves while some where on his work table. A minute getting back into parenthood and he already failed by putting all the weapons in reach near a 10 year old. Nightwing tried have a mental note with himself to make it more safer, "Do you trust me?"

"You?" she queried.

He nodded, "Me. I'm going to be your guardian, until further notice."

Maris tried to look through the mask and the costume. In her eyes, he looked like an ordinary guy, so she shrugged, "Umm okay, but promise you won't hurt me?"

"I won't," he held out his pinky, "pinky promise?"

Maris looked at him weird, "Pinky promise?"

"Yeah," he joined his pinky with hers, "why? Haven't done it with anyone before?"

"No, not really."

Nightwing only nodded, "You can go back to sleep and I'll just carry you."

She didn't hesitate or anything. Maris crawled into Nightwing's arms while she was still cuddled into the blanket. Her head nested on his shoulders. There were some league members who were still up and they couldn't believe their eyes when they saw Nightwing holding this cute innocent little girl in his arms in the Watchtower. His feet went straight to the Zeta Tube. He sort of enjoyed the gaps in their mouths being drawn upon his fellow teammates as he walked by.

There was a zeta tube that was really close to his house. Both of them were already out of the alleyway, as they entered the gates of the Grayson resident. Maris still held close to her new guardian. Her weary eyes opened about an inch as they walked on the front porch. The only thing she could hear was the sound of the wind chime.

* * *

**I know lots of people would still want to kill me, but I'm dying with you! I love chalant all the way too, but I promise that there will be a happy ending. I swear to my pen name! And I know the chapter was long, but I have everything planned out on my notes so yeah it turned to this XD**

**But YAY Maris is finally home! This chapter was something I've planned a lot, out of the other chapter, but it turned out good :) What do you guys think?**

**Review!**


	5. Chapter 5: Watery Eyes

**I'm really hooked into writing this story! It's not like I don't like writing my other story (that I REALLY need to update) it's just that I get less writer's block with this one because it's my OTP :) Okay, so some I don't know why my chapters have gone longer nowadays XD Well actually blame my detailness. And if you haven't seen the list of kids that I put on my profile for this story, then it's going to be in the end of this story :) Enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice...I own a chip...a chip that's about to go in my mouth...the chip was delicious**

* * *

**The Daughter's Diary**

_**Chapter 5: Watery Eyes**_

Maris opened her eyes slowly. She was still weary from last night. Well, she doesn't really know what happened last night. Some parts were blurry in her mind. She realizes that this was not the same bedroom that she's use to waking up. Most of the things were too girly for her liking, or more like too childish. She gets out of the bed as her feet feels the softness of the rug.

Maris peeks outside to the hallway, "Hello?"

"Good you're up! I'm down stairs in the kitchen!" Dick's voice was heard all the way to her.

Her feet slowly came down the stairs while she held the railings. She could smell something cooking, but she doesn't know what it is yet. When she finally got down the stairs, the left side was this big and gigantic area for the living room and the right side had this admiring kitchen. Not far in front of her was the front door with exquisite designs on it. It might've been just the most detailed door she's seen. Dick sees her in awe in the middle of the house, "Do you want breakfast?"

She looks at her new guardian, "Yes."

The ebony haired young girl follows him to his kitchen, "Um, you're not wearing a mask?"

He smiles at her, "Well, we can't wear a mask all day long."

She nods, "Then who are you?"

He raises an eyebrow at her, "Why do you want to know?"

"Because I'd rather want to know who's taking care of me."

The acrobat smirked, "Richard Grayson, but my friends call me Dick."

"Then what do I call you?"

"Anything," he shrugged, "You could call me Richard, Dick, Dad, Richie, Mr. Grayson-"

"What?"

He shook his head, "Never mind."

She already sat on one of the bar stools in the kitchen island. Dick looked around, "So, what do you want for breakfast?"

"I don't know," she looked around the stove, "what where you cooking before?"

"Cook?" He eyes her weird, "All I did was burn toast."

"Burn toast?"

"Yeah, and then I threw it in the garbage can."

"How can you burn toast?"

"I just left it in the toaster for too long..."

There was an awkward silence, until Maris just bursted out laughing, "Dick, I don't think you can cook."

Her laugh was contagious and soon he was laughing too, "Just because I burnt it once!"

"Yes!"

He kept laughing, "Okay, so what's your favorite cereal?"

She held down her laughing, "Hm, do you have Frosted Flakes?" (**Love that cereal!**)

He grabs the cereal box from the top shelf, "Of course I have it."

The hero grabs the milk out of the refrigerator and pours some on her bowl. The Frosted Flakes were already there, so she started eating. Dick got the same cereal as her, too. Maris looks at the side of the island table and sees a family picture. She looks at it curiously, "Are they your family?"

He swallows the little lump on his throat that had cereal. He looks at her and then the picture, "Yeah."

"Where are they?"

"Um, well that's sort of complicated."

"Oh," Maris eats another spoon full of her cereal, "your wife is pretty though."

"Yeah, she really is." He puts a faint smile, "Lets hope that you meet her one day."

She nods and then looks at the little girl in the middle of them, "Who's she?"

Dick exhales, "She's my daughter. Her name was Mary Ella."

Maris smiles, "I'd like to meet her one day."

"I have a feeling that you already know her."

...

Dick thought it would be a good idea for her to finally see what the outside world is all about, so after breakfast he took her to the park. Her eyes were mostly glued to the windshields when she was in the car. There were so many people, houses, pets, and trees that she could imagine. The settings kept changing, until they finally came in the park. She smiled widely, "It's like in the books, but better!"

Maris got out of the car. Dick saw how fast she went and made sure to run after her. She stopped to look at some rose beds. The petals had blossomed really marvelous as the sun shined upon it. Her senses divulged her to smell the red roses as she kneeled down to the tiny flower's height. She stretches her hand to grab a flower, but ends up with a pricked finger from the sharpness of the rose's stem.

Dick caught up to her and saw her finger, "Are you alright, Maris?"

The ebony haired girl looks up to him, "Yes."

He helps her up, and then motions for her to follow him. They both halted in front of the ice cream stand. Dick started to order, "Can we get 2 cookies and cream. And also a napkin."

The man gave him a couple napkins and Dick licked the tip of it's meager end of the napkin. He leans down to the mini cut and wipes the blood away. She sees how helpful the man is, even though they just met. A good auro was present around him and she could sense it. Richard gave her the other cookies and cream ice cream in his hand, "Here you go."

"Ice cream?"

"Yeah, cookies and cream is my favorite flavor."

"That's weird."

The unmasked hero had a questioned face, "Why?"

"Because it's my favorite too."

He chuckles, "Why is that weird?"

She starts to lick her ice cream, "Because we already had the same breakfast together."

He shrugged while still having a little laugh. They were walking along the lake while lovely swans and ducks swam in it. She felt amazed and she wanted to touch them, but saw the sign that says 'Please don't touch animals.'

Maris just tried to start licking her ice cream again, "It's pretty here."

"I knew you would like it."

She smiled, "I want to come here everyday."

"Sure, but you have to tell me some stuff first."

"What?"

Dick held his ice cream tighter as he made sure the perimeters were safe enough to talk in, "We still haven't finished our talk in the interrogation room."

She's chewing on the small chunk of the oreo that was smashed up, "About what?"

"About," he tries to think, "about Cadmus."

"It's a place where I don't want to go back to."

"But why? What did they exactly do to you?"

They were still walking on the path next to the lake. Maris tried to hide her sigh, "They..."

"You can trust me."

She nods, "They made me forget."

"Forget what?"

"A lot of things..."

"But you're a smart girl."

"No, I meant they electrocuted me. When I was little, they use to do it a lot."

Dick's eyes were wide open, "And you didn't die from it? Or get hurt?"

"I did." She paused, "But they would always fix me up in the end."

"Fix."

"Yeah, some kind of machine they use. I don't know if the electric chairs were suppose to melt my memories, or they were testing my special abilities."

"Special abilities? What kind of special abilities?"

"Uhm, well. I kind of don't like it."

"Your special ability?"

"Yeah, as far as I know, I'm the only one that has it. I wish I could meet other people that have special abilities, too."

Dick just finished his ice cream, "And your special ability is?"

"Well, I can make things happen when I talk backwards."

A gleam appeared in the brawn man's eyes, "You mean...you're a homo magi?"

"A what?"

"A homo magi. No one ever told you about yourself?"

Maris tried to concentrate, "Not really."

She had already finished her ice cream. He stopped at his tracks and bent down to her level, "I can help you."

The little girl bit her lip and looked down, "Why are you so nice to me? You just met me."

Richard started to lead her to a near by bench and they both sat there. He started to talk, "So, you really don't remember who your parents are, right?"

She looks at him blankly, "No, not really."

He swallows hard as he looks straight into her blue orbs, "What if I say...that I'm your dad."

Maris didn't speak at all. She didn't actually know what to say, or to believe him. Her mouth tried to open, but no words came out. The deliberations in her mind exploded into a million pieces. Dick's still hoping that she would give him an answer, "Maris?"

She swallowed hard, "If you say you're my dad. Then who's my mom?"

He scratches the back of his head, "You know that woman that you saw in that picture?"

The 10 year old girl feared to answer, but she did it anyways, "Yes."

"That's...that's your mom."

Her eyes went wide open, "And that little girl?"

He choked up on his words, "You."

...

Maris was still flabbergasted. No words were said in the car back home. When they got back to the mansion, she just went straight to the living room. Dick turned on the T.V. for her. He waited for a second until he went down stairs to the basement to make a call.

He has her on speed dial with his other friends. First ring -no answer- second ring -no answer- third ring -the phone finally picked up- although it wasn't who he expected.

A little boy's voice was heard, "Hewo?"

"Hello?" Dick figured out who the toddler was, "Josh? Where's your mommy?"

The ebony haired man heard Wally talking to Josh to who he was talking to. Later on, the cell phone got shifted to Wally's voice, "Hey man."

"Hey, I thought this was Artemis's phone?"

"Yeah it is, but the kids keep hiding it from us," Wally laughed, "so why do you want Artemis?"

"I need her to talk some sense to Zee again."

"Wait, so it's true?"

Dick Grayson read his best friend's mind, "Yeah, I even told Maris this morning."

"Already?"

"Yeah, she has the right to know who she really is."

On the other line, Wally was pursing his lips, "But what if she's not."

"Wally, I just know. I can tell."

The red head mentally smiled at his best friend, "Okay, dude. I'll tell Arty to talk to Zatanna. Have fun parenting again."

He knew his best friend still hasn't changed at all, "Bye Wall-man."

After a few laughs from Wally, they both hanged up. He turned around to see Maris standing on the stairs. Her eyes were still amazed with all the games and electronics in the basement. It was a pretty sight to see because there were new and old video games. There were Wii's, Xbox's, a big television screen, a couple arcade games, etc.

Dick smiled, "Oh, yeah I forgot to show you the basement."

"This is the basement?" She stopped and looked around, "This looks like the fun zone!"

He chuckled lightly, "Lots of the kids play around here all the time. You can play with it too, it's mostly for you."

Her eyebrows shot up, "Me?"

He nods, "Yup, come on. I'll turn the Xbox on."

A big smile raced upon her face. She never thought she could be this lucky. And knowing that he might be her real and actual dad could change everything. In her mind, a family isn't actually that bad.

...

It's around lunch time already and he thought it would a be a good idea to make some spaghetti. She helped out too, but it was mostly him. Maris laughed, "Hey Dick, you might not want to burn anything."

He laughed, "Again with that?"

She laughed while nodded, "Of course."

After they got the spaghetti done they put it on their plates and sat on the table. During the middle of their lunch the door bell rang. Dick stood up and got it. Once he opened the door, his mouth curved into a smile, "Zatanna."

She gave him a shy smile, "Hey."

He motions for her, "Come in, it's lunch time."

Zatanna hesitantly came in, "Yeah, and Artemis called me."

He closes the door behind her, "I'm happy that you're here."

She sighs happily, "Me too."

Their conversation got cut short when they both heard a happy girl from the kitchen, "Mom?"

She came into view from the kitchen and slowly went to her. Soon she was only inches away from Zatanna as she ran towards her with a hug. Zatanna was wide eyed and confused at the same time. She didn't really know the 10 year old that much, yet. Although, the tactility of the atmosphere tugging her in this moment felt unbelievable. For once, she hugged her for the first time.

* * *

**Yup! Stay tuned for the next chapter! I hope you really like the last part and well every part of this chapter :) I love all your reviews, alerts, favs, and mostly reads :D**

**Here are the kids for this story:**

**-Kent (4)**

***Girl** Kailin Marie Kent _[15]_

***Boy** Wesley Reed Kent _[13]_

***Boy** Johnny Colton Kent _[11]_

***Girl** Ariel Dawn Kent _[4]_

**-Ahm (2)**

***Boy** Amistad Ahm _[14]_

***Boy** Jeptur Ahm _[13]_

**-West (3)**

***Boy** Aaron Parker West_ [11]_

***Girl** Abigail Ember West_ [11]_

***Boy** Josh Finn West _[3]_

**-Grayson (1)**

***Girl** Mary Ella Grayson _[10]_


	6. Chapter 6: Paper Lining

**Another chapter! I hope you'll enjoy it! And thanks for all the people that have read, reviewed, favored, and alerted this story! Also we're almost at 50 reviews! Wohoo!**

**Disclaimer: Yep! This is a girl that doesn't own Young Justice!**

* * *

**The Daughter's Diary**

_**Chapter 6: Paper Lining**_

Dick puts his hand on Maris's shoulder, "Hey Mar, you might want to finish eating dinner first."

She saw the smile he gave her and she nodded, "Okay."

Zatanna lets go of her, even though her heart told her not to. Maris kept having glances when she was heading back to her seat. They finally had a little alone time, but Zatanna still had her eyes fixed on the girl that just went to the kitchen. Richard cleared his throat and it instantly got Zatanna's attention, "I wasn't lying about her."

Her heartbeats felt like it was about to explode, "I-I..."

He could tell from her stammers that she was completely and utterly speechless, "Do you want to stay for lunch?"

She was still in shock, but she gave him the most sincere smile she's ever given anyone, "I'd like that."

Dick leads her to the kitchen, even though she knows the way. Zatanna already took off her jacket and put it in the coat closet. So far, everything still looked the same. Maris smiled at Zatanna when she saw them walk in. In her eyes, they look perfectly happy together. The acrobat prepared Zatanna's spaghetti, "I know it's your favorite."

She smiles at him, while she took a seat next to Maris, "Yeah, I love spaghetti."

Zatanna looks down to the 10 year old girl next to her. She noticed how much they looked alike, but she was younger. Zatanna noticed how her blue eyes were sort of like Dick's, and it's just how she remembered her. The magician laughed when she saw Maris's plate, "Woah Dick how much are you feeding her? Her plate's like a big mountain."

They all lightly laughed. Richard puts Zatanna's plate in front of her, "We kind of went overboard on the pasta."

She smiled and laughed, which was something she barely did. Zatanna looked at her side and saw the family photograph from a long time ago. He still kept it. They all started to eat and smile at each other for no apparent reason. Dick wanted to ask more questions, even though Zatanna was there, "So what else did Cadmus not let you see? I'm pretty sure we can cross it out."

Zatanna didn't know what he was talking about, but she knows that he'll fill her with all the details later. Maris wiped her mouth with the paper towel, "I guess, I never met any other kids that're my age."

Dick smiled, "Don't worry, we already have that planned."

The three of them smiled. Zatanna asked, "So what else do you like, Mary?"

Richard and Maris both pivoted their head to glance at her. The magician felt like she said something wrong, "What?"

"My name's not Mary Ella," the young girl said, "it's Maris."

"Oh."

The blue eyed man spun his fork, "Maris is still a pretty name."

"Thanks," she breathes, "it means stars."

Zatanna started smiling at her, "It fits you."

She moved a little piece of hair from Maris's side. Zatanna noticed a little scar on the side of her neck, "Did you get hurt?"

"Oh umm," Maris started to hide it, "not anymore, it was one of their experiments."

The homo magi felt speechless. Dick looked into Zatanna's eyes and then they both started eating again.

...

They finished eating their spaghettis. Maris asked, "Can I go play with the games again?"

"Yeah," Dick said, "sure. I'll just be right here to talk to Zatanna about something."

"Okay."

She was about to go down the basement again, but she was stopped. Zatanna called for her, "Oh Maris, I forgot. I was suppose to give you this."

Zatanna went to her black and white leather handbag. She gets out the familiar object and puts it on Maris's hand with a smile, "It was your last birthday gift. I thought you might want it back."

She skims her hands through the leather cover as the baby blue color of the book catches her attention, "A diary?"'

Zatanna nods, "Yeah, I've been holding it ever since."

She holds it tight to her chest, "Thank you."

Maris scurried down to the basement. When Dick heard the sound effects downstairs he gave Zatanna champagne, "She deserved a better childhood."

She played around with her glass, "She really does, but I'm happy that you found her."

"No," he sat next to her and looked into her eyes, "she found me."

She could smell the grapes from the champagne, "I'm sorry I doubted you."

"It's okay," he understood why she would do that, "I deserved it after I went crazy, too."

"I hate how I was like that," she clenched her free hand.

Dick slowly touched her hand and held it tight, "Then we'll just have to make sure it never happens again."

They both looked into their blue orbs again and sealed their promise from the _CLANK _of their glass of champagne. The couple drank lightly from their glass while they gave each other a smile. The vigilantes knew that they couldn't drink that much since they're back into parenthood, so Dick took them up soon after. Zatanna asked, "Do you think we can do this right?"

"Which one?"

"With Maris," she swallowed, "I feel like I'm going to fail."

"You're not," he smiled at her, "I know you'll not."

She hugged him. And in return he hugged her more than ever before. She didn't feel like letting go because this moment reminded her of how everything felt at place, "I really love you."

"You don't know how much I missed you saying that."

"I think I do."

He kissed the temple of her head, "I love you too Zee."

The tingles in their hearts were thumping loudly again. Their heads were inching closer and closer. It only took one blink for their soft and delicate lips to touch one another. Their kiss was cut short when they heard someone clear their throat. Both of them slowly parted when they saw Maris having a smirk with a phone in her hand, "The phone was ringing."

Dick had a content smile as he got the phone, "Thanks Mar."

Zatanna smiled towards her, "Were the games fun?"

"Yeah, I went up two levels."

The magician saw how she still had the diary in her clutches, "That's great! I'm pretty sure you'll get all the high scores on the games soon."

Maris giggled. Zatanna suggested, "Do you want to put your diary up stairs somewhere?"

The 10 year old shrugged, "Sure."

She walked straight up stairs to the room that she woke up earlier. She still thinks it's strange that this house is actually her home, but she's not really complaining. The desk with the book shelves in front of it and the laptop sitting on the desk was the first view her eyes saw. Maris felt the leather cover of the book again and began opening it to the first page.

_This diary belongs to: Mary Ella Grayson_

The name was written in kindergarten handwriting from different colored crayons. A typical thing actually. She closes it and hesitantly puts it on the shelf. She didn't look back at it or anything. She doesn't know if she would even want to write on it.

Maris got back down the stairs and Dick was already done with the phone call. Zatanna took her jacket out of the coat closet and puts it on. Maris queried, "Where are you going?"

"WE are going to take you to meet friends."

...

Maris felt a little uneasy, but her gut told her that she trusted them. Well, it's not just her gut, but other parts of her body have those feelings too. The ride wasn't long, and soon they were at someone else's house. She assumes the last names of the family is "West" because it says it on their mailbox. The car finally stopped at the driveway. She takes off the seat belt, and gets out the car like what Dick and Zatanna were doing. Zatanna motions for her to be by her side. They were about to open the gates for the backyard, but it swung open.

One boy with strawberry blonde hair and green eyes with freckles around his nose and another girl with gingered hair with gray eyes and also freckles around her nose were both running in abnormal speed. And then she saw the Flash, but without his costume trying to tell them to get back inside the backyard. The two chaotic kids went straight back inside the gates, right after they heard laughter.

Wally came by Dick's side, "Hey, haven't seen you since last night."

Maris just smiled, "Who were they?"

"The chaotic twins."

"Really?"

Wally laughed, "Just kidding they're just my messy kids."

Maris giggled. The blue bird hero said, "There's more inside. C'mon."

She followed them inside, and he was amazingly true. Maris always thought that she was a freak because of the magical abilities she has, but she never thought that there were other kids like her. She didn't feel different anymore. And that was self satisfying.

* * *

**I hope you like this chapter! I feel like going all chalant around this time! I made this chapter really chalant and I made a one shot called "Under Your Embrace" and it's really chalant, too. I hope you can check it out! (I'll be super happy) Also the next chapter will have the descriptions of the kids, so stay tooned! **

**Review!**


	7. Chapter 7: Children

**The Daughter's Diary**

_**Chapter 7: Children**_

Maris didn't really know who all the crazy kids were. M'gann saw them come in and instantly went by their side, "Hi, I'm so happy you're here."

The 10 year old girl remembered her, because she was at the watchtower too. M'gann hugged Maris, even though the little girl barely knew her. M'gann started hugging Dick and Zatanna, too.

The martian started to call someone's name, "Kailin, can you come here?"

A girl with jet black hair, green eyes, and freckles on her rosy cheeks came next to M'gann, "What is it mom?"

"Do you mind showing Maris to the other kids."

Kailin scanned the young homo magi from head to toe, "Uh, sure."

Zatanna knelt next to Maris, "Are you okay going with Kailin?"

"I guess," Maris said.

Kailin led the way and Maris followed right behind her. The super powered kids were huddled around in the open backyard space. Maris was finally at view point from all the other kids. All they did was cease and stared at her. Kailin cleared her throat, "Guys, this is Maris."

She fidgeted her hands, "Hi."

Wesley scratched the back of his head, "Your name's Maris? I thought-HEY!"

Jeptur hits his gut and gives Wesley a look. Amistad starts to clear his throat to get everyone's attention, "Hi, my name's Amistad."

Amistad has short black hair with shiny brown eyes. All of them started introducing themselves. Wesley, the thirteen year old with chestnut auburn red hair shade and bright blue eyes and invert dimple, apologized for his outburst. The tornado twins came behind the older teens and looked at Maris all puzzled.

The boy said, "Hi, I'm Aaron."

"My name's Abigail, but you can call me Abi," the girl next to him chimed.

Maris was still shy because she doesn't remember meeting them before, but she can sense that they've met her. Maybe all they can see is Mary Ella, Maris thought. The young girl played along, "Okay, so far I've met Abi, Aaron, Wesley, Jeptur, and Amistad."

A shy boy creeped in next to Maris, "I think you missed me."

She scratched her head, "Oh sorry."

"It's okay, my name's Johnny," he smiled.

Johnny had the looks of black hair with bondi blue eyes and dimples when he smiled. Kailin added, "And those two over there with our parents are the youngest. His name's Josh and her name's Ariel."

"Are you all related?" Maris asked.

Abi laughed, "Do we look like we could make it out as siblings?"

"I think it's just a miracle we make it out as friends," Aaron added while he still chuckled with his sister.

Maris smiled and laughed with the others. She's still trying to get use to her life, even though her heart was racing faster and faster being with them. In her corner of peripheral view, she could see Dick coming their way.

Dick came behind her and tickled her sides for a short time until he could see the big smile on Maris's face. He did it because her smile made him smile, too, "So what are you kids doing?"

"Well we were playing tag," Aaron answered.

Johnny said, "It's kind of unfair when someone has superspeed."

"Superspeed?" Maris quered.

Jeptur scratched the back of his head, "Uncle Dick, can we talk like _this _in front of her?"

Dick laughed, "Yeah, she has powers too."

Abi sped next to her, "She does?!"

The homo magi felt claustrophobic with a really hyperactive speedster on her shoulder, "Uh, yeah. I can do stuff by saying words backwards."

Kailin asked the question hesitantly, "Like aunt Zee?"

"Yeah, like aunt Zee." Dick answered.

"Now can we play tag?"

Richard patted the back of Maris's back, "Yeah, you guys go for it."

The hero went back with his other friends, so they could all speculate their children. And of course, Aaron was the first one to yell "tag" and touch Maris on the shoulder. She was about to touch Abi, but she was already gone from her original spot. Her next choice would've been Kailin, but she looked like she dense shifted unto the ground until she was gone. Johnny, Jeptur, and Amistad were gone too. And Wesley just sat down because he didn't really like playing the game at all.

She darted towards the bushes because she thought she saw someone. And her assumptions were right. Amistad jolted upwards into the air before she ever had the chance to touch him. A smirk quickly opened on her lips, "I can fly too."

She started to chant, "Etativil!"

Her flight was still a little bit rough, but for the most part it's all good. Maris finally bumped into him and giggled, "You're it!"

Amistad didn't really see it coming, because he's always used to having the air as his advantage. The other adults were sitting there and watching the game too. She knew the spell would ware off soon, so she tried to get a good landing. It kind of ended with her doing a cartwheel and landing in some bushes. She didn't get hurt or anything, but it just looked like it.

Zatanna and Dick were instantly on their feet. Both of them asked in unison, "Are you alright?!"

She got out of the bush laughing, "That was fun!"

The acrobat and the magician started to breath normal again. Well, their heart was still beating fast, but their friends said it was normal. All of the families stayed at the West residence longer than they expected. Although, all of them went home right after dinner.

Maris had the most fun because she found out that there were other kids that were around the same age as her with powers beyond compared. The car ride home was a little quite until she said, "The way they used their powers makes it look like it was more like a blessing than a curse."

Zatanna smiled and looked back at her, "Because it is a blessing."

"And powers like that are never worthless," Dick added, "but I think you already know that."

She didn't know what else to say, so she nodded.

...

Soon, it was time to sleep. And even though Dick and Zatanna just got into being parents again, it felt like they've been doing all these actions for years now since she's back. Well, they're still hesitant in their mind if she really is back.

Never the less, they tucked her in bed and said good night. Dick and Zatanna still had to think of what sleeping arrangment they were going to do, but they'll come up on an answer sooner on later.

"You know, it's either the guest bedroom, the couch, or my bed," the ebony haired man leaned on the door frame.

"We're still not married."

Dick shrugged, "I know."

She huffed, "You already know that there's only one choice I would pick."

"Yeah I do."

"Fine, but no sex."

Dick could only laugh, but he was kind of looking for it.

...

It was a quarter past three at night. Everyone was asleep, until a faint glow came from Maris's room. It glowed red from time to time, but it soon became often. The scar on her neck started to open up a little as some kind of small device came out.

Her eyes were still helplessly asleep, but her body was wide awake. She walked out of her bed wistfully and carefully. The object on her neck was still glowing as she walked straight out of the house with just her pajamas.

Her motives and her actions felt like she was under control.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN! I know you guys are probably confused and think I'm a weird writer, but no worries!  
1.) I might be updating less with my chapter stories on July because I'm going to update a lot of my one shots, so look out!  
2.) I'm really bored a lot easily and if you want to ask me questions, but don't know how to well just go to my profile and I have a link to my . If you can't find me well my username for is Chalant Lover ;)  
3.) Thanks for letting me pass 50 review! I'm so thankful and I hope it keeps rising.**

**Review!**


	8. Chapter 8: Try A Little Harder Or Cry

**The Daughter's Diary**

_**Chapter 8: Try A Little Harder Or Cry**_

_The sound of crying and screams were so audible and painful to hear. A helpless and fragile soul so innocent without even a thought of the world around her. She's sad and all she felt was leather strapping her tight. Well, she felt leather. Something else was binding her forehead. Another scream came out of her mouth, "Where am I?!"_

_A bold guy wearing a white suit appeared in front of her, "It's okay you're protected."_

_She's still trying to get free, but it was too arduous._

_"Mary you have incredible abilities."_

_She didn't want to hear him, but somehow she just is._

_"And powers like that are never worthless," he started to get out of view, "but I think you already know that."_

_The girl's still crying her eyes out. She's moving a lot and screaming more. They started to drug her. The girl stopped moving, but she's still breathing. Scientists with lab coats continued their testing. They pushed the button then the electric chair started to turn on and a surge went through her eyes and her screams were so painfully loud._

The scream kept ringing in Maris's head until she finally woke up with a fast heartbeat. She looked around, "Phew, still in the same place."

She got out of the bed and went down stairs. Dick and Zatanna were talking about something that she didn't know about. Her head crept in the kitchen and she was suddenly greeted with good mornings.

Maris gave them a light smile and sat on the chair in front of the island table. Dick asked, "So how'd you sleep?"

She scratched her back, "I'm good, but I think I heard something from your room?"

Both of them sarcastically laughed and then asked in unison, "What'd you hear?"

The 10 year old laughed, "I'm just joking around."

Zatanna rubbed Maris's bed head hair, "I think you two have been hanging out too much."

Dick raised his mug, "Good to know you slept."

Zatanna hit his elbow. Maris smiled, but it stopped, "Well actually I had a nightmare last night."

Dad crotched his elbows on the counter, "What nightmare?"

She tapped her right foot onto the wooden floor, "It was just a nightmare."

Zatanna sat next to her, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah," she shrugged, "everyone gets nightmares. I don't see the problem with it."

"Well the problem is," Zatanna paused, "we're trying to be good parents and-"

Dick continued, "And we just want to help you."

"But I don't need help. I'm good. I'm fine. I'm happy."

Dick and Zatanna looked at each other, "Okay."

...

After they ate breakfast Dick finally took them to the Wayne Mansion. At first Maris didn't know why they were so happy about the place until she set foot on it. The house was enormous from where she's standing. Her mouth opens, "Wow."

The magician held Maris's hand, "I knew you'd say that."

The instant the door opened, Ace went towards his old companion. Dick patted his head, "Good boy."

Maris tried patting him too. She felt a hand touch her shoulder. In an instant she grabbed it flung him over her shoulders and caused the impact to the floor. Damian moaned as everyone else looked like they almost had a heart attack. Damian looked back at her, "Glad you're back."

The little girl inched far from him, "Sorry."

Alfred helped the young Robin up to his knees. The new parents went by her side. Damian stretched a little, "It didn't hurt," he winced, "much."

Selina finally got down the stairs, "What happened?"

"It was just a little accident, Mother."

"Well then," Selina looked at the Graysons, "it's really nice to have all of you here."

Tim was still snickering on the door way, "Can I just say how I love my niece."

Damian rolled his eyes, "Shut up Drake."

Stephanie came behind Tim and went towards Maris to hug her, "Hi!"

The blonde vigilante looked like she was hugging her to death. That's why Dick puts her hand on Stephanie's shoulder, "Steph she needs to breath."

Stephanie was smiling at her as she let go, "Yeah I know Dick."

Zatanna looked around, "Where's Jack?"

Her eyes went wide open and Tim immediately went to the car to get someone. Damian smirked while he rolled his eyes for the second time, "You guys need to remember where you put your son next time."

Bruce came down stairs and stood next to Selina, "It's nice to see all of you again."

Tim came back with a sleepy three year old boy in his arms. Alfred started to lead them all to the backyard for refreshments. Most of the time they talked and talked and talked. All of the informations about the family was a bit too overwhelming for her to bare, but exciting at the same time.

Maris wanted to say sorry to Damian again, so she went up to him while he was playing basketball. Damian already stopped her, "You don't need to apologize."

"But I do."

"You already apologized."

"Yes, but-"

Damian gestured to her, "Come here."

"Why?" She queried.

"Because I'm going to teach you what Grayson can't."

She went closer to him anyways, "What's that?"

The young Robin smiled, "Basketball."

He gave her the ball and he started to show her some different tactics. The rest of the family stopped what they were doing so they could savor in the moment because Maris was laughing and Damian was laughing.

Stephanie was still mesmerized, "That hasn't happened in a long time."

Zatanna's phone started ringing, "Oh, excuse me. I'll just be back in a little while."

Dick asked while still looking at Damian and Maris, "Do you think I should be over there?"

Bruce patted his oldest son on the shoulder, "They're doing fine."

There was never a dull moment in that house. Jason came late, as usual. And then there was more talking and then family fun bashing and then more laughing. And even though Dick and Zatanna are still officially divorced, everyone still treats one another as one big family. Maris kept wondering to herself if this was what she's always been missing. Everyone around her laughing, smiling, pretending to like each other, and being a family.

They were at the Wayne Mansion for half the day. Everyone else thought that it was time to go to their own home. Jason was the first one to leave because he came single handedly and just got some of Alfred's cookied for the road. They didn't know when they'll see him again, but they had the reassurance that they'll see him again.

Tim and Stephanie were in the kitchen cleaning up Jack's mess when they had that little accident with the cupcake. Maris was next to him trying to make him laugh instead of cry. Damian was next to Stephanie chuckling, "You guys really need to remember where you put your son next time."

Stephanie pushes him away, "Leave us alone Damian."

"No I am staying."

Selina gave Zatanna some flowers and then a hug. Bruce and Dick talked for awhile and then shook hands. Maris finally went by their side and they left with goodbyes.

...

The car stopped. The young girl looked around, "Where are we?"

Zatanna answered, "In the cemetery."

"Why?"

Zatanna held the flowers, "Because you've met your dad's family, and it's only fair that you meet mine too."'

All of them got out of the car at the same time. Zatanna knew the exact path to go. She bent down to the engravement of Giovanni Zatara and the one next to it engraved Sindella Zatara.

Zatanna bent down to give them the flowers. She wanted to cry, but she knew she couldn't. There were moments of silence. Later on they went back in the car because it was getting really dark soon. The atmosphere was sad, but that's also why they left because it was sad. And they didn't need anything sad in their life anymore.

...

They got back in the house. Apparently tonight was movie night, too. They grabbed lots of popcorn and candy and pulled off smiles. That action confused the 10 year old homo magi a lot, "How can you do that?"

Both of them glanced at their daughter who was sitting on the chair in front of the island table. Dick asked, "What're you talking about Mar?"

She asked, "How can you be so happy when you were just really really unhappy. Like-like you were sad."

Zatanna said, "Well, we didn't want you sad by seeing us sad."

"You would smile everyday to make sure I'm okay?"

Dick went next to her, "Of course," he looked at Zatanna and then Maris, "we're family."

The 10 year old's eyes started to water up and then a tear went down her face. The hero asked, "Why are you crying?"

She wiped away the tear, "Because I'm happy."

...

Vast machines were being used by the scientists in lab coats. All of them were mostly working on their station or looking at the big monitor sized gigantic T.V. in front of them.

One of the scientist said, "Everything is in plan sir."

Lex Luthor nodded towards the monitor which was showing and hearing everything and anything Maris was doing.

* * *

**This chapter gave so much answers! Or did it? 0_0**

**I hope you liked this chapter! I promise that everything will be puzzled together in the end ;)**

**Review!**


	9. Chapter 9: The Cave's History

**The Daughter's Diary**

_**Chapter 9: The Cave's History**_

Dick squints his eyes and then abrades them. He finally sits up and sees the popcorn sliding on his right side. His blurry memory of last night's movie wasn't so clear to him, but he did remember sleeping on the couch with Maris and Zatanna. Although, when he turned his head to his side he only saw Zatanna and not Maris.

He looks around with a weary face, "Maris? Where'd you go?"

The 10 year old giggled from the shadows. Zatanna woke up in abrupt, "Wha-what was that?"

Richard smirks and kisses the magician on the forehead, "I have no idea."

Zatanna laughs and then asks, "Is Mar hiding?"

The young ebony haired girl went down the stairs with a blanket hanging on her back, "Look! I'm a suuuperhero!"

All of them laughed from the irony. Maris finally went down the stairs with the blanket like cape still on her back, "Morning."

"You woke up early," Dick chimed in.

The young homo magi shrugged, "I guess I got use to the time settings."

Zatanna nodded, "That's good, so why are you-"

Zatanna was gesturing her hands to the blanket on Maris. And again the young girl shrugged, "I want to be a hero."

Dick and Zatanna looked at each other and then talked in unison, "That's possible."

"Yes! I want to crime fight and kick and make people hap-"

"Wait," Dick paused her, "you need training and you're still too young Mar."

"But," Maris stopped herself and looked at both of them, "fine, but I am a hero, right?"

The blue eyed woman nodded again, "Of course."

...

After breakfast Maris went up stairs to get ready. Dick and Zatanna were in the kitchen cleaning up a little. Zatanna said, "Hey Dick, can you take her to the Cave by yourself? I have to talk to my boss."

"About what?" he asked.

"I'm going to quite my job."

Richard leaned on the counter, "Why? I thought you loved being a stage magician."

"Yeah, I did. I still do, but I think," she pauses and then says, "I think the main reason why I got into being a stage magician again is because I wanted to run away from everything. And I definitely don't want to run away anymore."

"Are you sure about this, Zee?"

"Dick, if I could choose between either a performer or a mom...well-"

Nightwing stopped her, "I know."

She smiles at him while finishing up, "Thanks."

The cerulean blue eyed man went closer to her and hugged her by the waist. Maris came in, "Do I have to wait in the living room for you guys to finish?"

Dick chuckled, "We're done."

The 10 year old smiled, "So where are we going?"

"You're going to train with the other kids."

"You're not training me?" She queried.

Richard grabbed his keys, "I have a meeting to go to that's really important in the Watchtower and Zatanna's going to umm somewhere, so you're going to the Cave where your friends are."

"Friends? Wait- oh yeah, friends."

Zatanna brushed her hair a little with her hands, "Yeah, just make sure you're careful okay?"

She nodded really quickly with a smile on her face. Dick already opened the garage doors outside, "Lets go."

...

Most of the children were in the Cave. After Nightwing hugged his daughter he left them with Red Tornado watching over them. Kailin and Amistad were still doing hand to hand combat with one another while the rest were watching them.

The caliber of their fighting abilities were pretty high and complex. They've probably trained more through the years since Kailin is fifteen and Amistad is fourteen. Although, no matter how hard Kailin tried to backlash or jolt, Amistad would always have a different trick up his sleeve. He reversed her punch and kicked her down.

The high tech computer announced Amistad's victory. After that the young 14 year old helped Kailin up to her knees. Red Tornado came in the middle of everyone and said, "It is mandatory for you to take a break at this time. Socialize is the right word."

Maris wanted to argue that she just got here, but she didn't. They went to the living room/kitchen quarters and took a breather. Jeptur asked, "How do you like it living with uncle Dick and aunt Zee?"

She smiled and shrugged, "They're pretty cool."

"Having fun in the game room?" Wesley asked.

The 10 year old laughed, "Yeah there's so much to play unlike Cadmus."

Abigail looked around, "We didn't really know that it was true about you-"

"It's true," Maris corrected her.

Kailin and Wesley looked at each other, but didn't say anything. Aaron asked, "So do you know how to fight?"

"Yeah, yeah I do. I really want to be a hero."

Aaron laughed, "We all do."

"Aren't you all-?"

Johnny shook his head, "None of us are. Not even sidekicks."

She was confused, "What? Why?"

Kailin started to explain, "Well ever since that incident with Mary Ella our parents got extra protective of us. We can train and everything, but we just can't crime fight until we're really old enough to."

Abi continued, "We rebelled, but it didn't help much."

Maris stuttered, "I thought you were the new heroes and this cave was your quarters or something."

Jeptur sat on one of the couches, "The Cave was originally for the first team which was actually also the last team."

"And our parents thought that it would be a good training course to prepare ourselves for the future in the Cave, so they opened this place up again," Amistad added.

"Oh, I," she scratched the back of her head, "I didn't know that."

...

Nightwing went in the conference room. There were only specific people there to talk about their meeting. As soon as Nightwing opened the doors he saw Artemis, Flash, Kon El and Aquaman sitting and waiting for him. Once he took his seat they started.

"Is she good in the Cave?" Aquaman asked.

"Last time I checked she was perfectly fine there," he answered.

Kon El sighed, "Nightwing, are you sure she isn't some kind of clone. Cadmus does many horrible things."

"She's not." He answered.

"Are you sure," Artemis questioned, "we know she might be Mary with a slight amnesia, but Kon could be right."

"She's not."

It was Aquaman's turn, "Nightwing, at least think of the possibilities that she might be some kind of test-."

"She's not!"

His rage of anger made everyone else quiet for some moments. Wally said slowly, "Dick, we're just trying to put out the possibilities. It doesn't mean it's true."

"She's...not-" he pushes his hair back.

Artemis inhaled and exhaled, "We all know that you and Zatanna love her so much and we think that she needs a chance in life, but we just don't want both of you to expect someone she's not."

Dick taps his fingers while his eyes furrows from thoughts.

...

Red Tornado announced that they could spar with one another again. Abi told Maris that she needed to stretch first while Johnny and Aaron spar for some moments. They stretched their legs and arms as much as they could before the computer announced the victor. Maris didn't really think that shy little Johnny would win, but he did.

Later on, the computer matched Jeptur and Maris to spar. Both of them got on the platform at the same time as they shook their hands. The young Atlantean wanted to make it easy for her since he thought that this was her first time.

Jeptur went towards her first and charged towards her with his hands pushing her forwards down by clasping her shoulders with both of his strong hands. She countered towards him by putting both of her hands on the crevice of his neck and puts both of her knees to his chest pulling all her weight towards the ground as Jeptur's back pounds to the ground.

Everyone else around them was speechless until the computer announced Maris's name as the winner. The young homo magi tried to help the 13 year old boy back on his knees just like how she saw Amistad do to Kailin. Jeptur's back ached a little.

Amistad, Jeptur's brother, helped him up too. Red Tornado authorized Amistad to take Jeptur to the med bay for some examination. Before the Atlantean moved he looked at Maris's sad face and shook her hand, "You sparred good."

The little comment made her smile. It made her smile again.

...

The young girl was one of the last to get picked up. Zatanna came in the Cave and hugged her. Before they left Red Tornado gestured for her to come to the side. They whispered with one another for moments, but Maris didn't hear anything. Although, she already knows what they're talking about.

* * *

**1.) I hoped you liked this chapter because it was really nice for me to try writing fighting scenes again even if it was little.  
2.) Kon El is Conner Kent and Aquaman is Kaldur'Ahm in the story.  
3.) ****I'm also trying to end all of my chapter stories before I start school again, so this story might be almost done too. (Ugh)**  
4.) **My friend finally convinced me to get a tumblr! So if you ever want to follow me, my tumblr name is doctorchalant**

**Review!**


End file.
